Whirlpool of Alecto
The Whirlpool of Alecto is a map from the Multiplayer of God of War: Ascension. It was released for free for all players in one of the patches of the game. The map is exclusive for Team Favor of the Gods (2x2) and Match of Champions (4 players) matches, and is entirely based in the final boss battle from the campaign of Ascension: a circular platform in the middle of a maelstrom in the sea, under thunderous sky and with a crushed boat on the superior right side of the screen. The platform is divided in 2 halves by a crack on it, with one of them being on a slightly higher level than the other. Chests spot regularly in the arena, and there are two health/magic fountains on it, both located in the higher half of it. This half, however, is considered the danger zone, because it's where Alecto attacks. Some seconds after the match has begun, her dark tentacles will emerge from the waters below, hitting every warrior on the higher half, and some more seconds after, the fury will appear in full, focusing her attacks at the danger zone rather than at the lower half. A skilled warrior can use Alecto as an advantage for his team: sometimes, instead of attacking, she will roar at the players for a couple seconds, forcing all of them back on the platform, but if she is hit while roaring, she will recoil her head in pain and drop some red orbs, and the player and his team will receive 200 favours for "stunning the Leviathan". The hit won't cause Alecto to go away, but simply to go back to her position some meters away from the platform. Traps *Alecto **Tentacle hits: Alecto slams her tentacles a couple times on the danger zone, damaging every player on it. **Dark goo: Alecto charges one of her tentacles with black goo and then fires it at the danger zone. Players who get hit will be stuck on the floor by the goo and must shake the left analog stick to break free from it. While stuck, the player is vulnerable to enemy attacks. **Bites: Alecto opens her mouth and curve her head to bite every warrior on the danger zone. Anyone who gets hit will be heavily damaged and knocked away. **Massive slam: Alecto lifts all of her tentacles together and slams them down on the danger zone. Any player who stands in the impact spot or very close to it will be heavily damage and knocked away. This attack also creates a small shockwave which reaches the entire arena, and anyone who doesn't jump it, even being on the lower half, will be slightly damaged and fall on their knees. **Roar: Alecto roars at the players, pushing all of them back. This doesn't actually damage anyone, but a warrior will be in danger if the roar pushes him to a cliff. To avoid being pushed away, warriors must run in the opposite direction. While roaring, Alecto's face is so close to the arena that she can even be hit, and if it happens, the player that attacked her and his team will receive 200 favours for stunning her. World Weapons *Sword *Sling *Javelin *Boots of Hermes Godly Intervention *Chalice Trivia * Alecto's form is not actually Leviathan, but in form of Charybdis. Oddly, when Alecto stun, it stated as "stunning the Leviathan" Gallery Arena, Whirlpool of Alecto.PNG Achieving the Chalice (Whirlpool of Alecto).PNG Alecto's black goo multiplayer.PNG Alecto shows up Multiplayer.PNG Ascension Guantlets.jpg Alecto Multiplayer pissed off.PNG god-of-war-ascension-bout-of-honor.jpg gowa-ascension-alectomap-2.jpg Whirlpool of Alecto 1V1.jpg Category:Multiplayer's Maps